The invention is generally directed to toner and developer compositions, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to developer and toner compositions containing charge enhancing additives, which impart or assist in imparting a negative charge to the toner particles and enable toners with rapid triboelectric charging characteristics. In one embodiment, there are provided in accordance with the present invention toner compositions comprised of a polymer or polymer resins, pigment particles or dye molecules, and certain metal salts, especially aluminum, charge enhancing additives. In another embodiment, the present invention is directed to toners with aluminum charge enhancing additives, which additives can be obtained from the reaction of, for example, xanthene, especially xanthene-9-carboxylic acid or coumarin, especially coumarin-3-carboxylic acid or a mixture thereof, with an aqueous solution of an aluminum inorganic salt. The aforementioned charge additives, especially bis(xanthene-9-carboxylato)hydroxy aluminum, bis(coumarin-3-carboxylato)hydroxy aluminum, or (coumarin-3-carboxylato)(xanthene-9-carboxylato)hydroxy aluminum, in embodiments of the present invention enable, for example, toners with rapid and stable triboelectric charging characteristics, and improved admix characteristics. Also, the aforementioned toner compositions usually contain a colorant component comprised of, for example, carbon black, magnetites, or mixtures thereof, color pigments or dyes, and more specifically, cyan, magenta, yellow, blue, green, red, or brown pigments, or mixtures thereof thereby providing for the development and generation of black and/or colored images. The toner and developer compositions of the present invention can be selected for electrophotographic, especially xerographic, imaging and printing processes, including color processes.
Toners with negative charge additives are known, reference for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,411,974 and 4,206,064, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference. The '974 patent discloses negatively charged toner compositions comprised of resins, pigment particles, and as a charge enhancing additive ortho-halophenyl carboxylic acids. Similarly, there are disclosed in the '064 patent toner compositions with chromium, cobalt, and nickel complexes of salicylic acid as negative charge enhancing additives. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,003, there are illustrated negatively charged toners with certain aluminum salt charge additives. More specifically, this patent discloses as charge additives aluminum complexes comprised of two or three hydroxybenzoic acid ligands bonded to a central aluminum ion. A disadvantage of some of these charge additives is their thermal instability, that is they often break down during the thermal extrusion process of the toner manufacturing cycle. Another disadvantage is that some of these additives are colored which can render them unsuitable for use in nonblack toners. A fast rate of triboelectric charging is particularly crucial for high speed xerographic machines since, for example, these machines consume toner rapidly, and fresh toner has to be constantly added. The added uncharged toners, therefore, must charge up to their equilibrium triboelectric charge level rapidly to ensure no interruption in the xerographic imaging or printing operation. Many of these and other disadvantages are eliminated, or substantially eliminated with the metal salt charge additives of the present invention, while maintaining the rapid charging or admix, necessary for high speed xerographic machines.
Developer compositions with charge enhancing additives, which impart a positive charge to the toner particles, are also known. Thus, for example, there is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,935 the use of quaternary ammonium salts as charge control agents for electrostatic toner compositions; U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,856 which discloses electrophotographic toners containing resin compatible quaternary ammonium compounds in which at least two R radicals are hydrocarbons having from 8 to about 22 carbon atoms, and each other R is a hydrogen or hydrocarbon radical with from 1 to about 8 carbon atoms, and A is an anion, for example sulfate, sulfonate, nitrate, borate, chlorate, and the halogens such as iodide, chloride and bromide, reference the Abstract of the Disclosure and column 3; a similar teaching is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,933 which is a division of U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,111; similar teachings are presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,112 wherein A is an anion including, for example sulfate, sulfonate, nitrate, borate, chlorate, and the halogens; U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,390, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses developer compositions containing as charge enhancing additives organic sulfate and sulfonates, which additives can impart a positive charge to the toner composition; U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,672, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses positively charged toner compositions with resins and pigment particles, and as charge enhancing additives alkyl pyridinium compounds.
Illustrated in copending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 894,688 are toner compositions comprised of polymer resins, colorants comprised of color pigment particles or dye molecules, and certain metal complex charge additives derived from the reaction of a mixture of a hydroxybenzoic acid and a base with a metal ion in the presence of an excess of a hydroxyphenol. Also, in copending patent applications U.S. Ser. No. 898,610, and U.S. Ser. No. 885,589 is disclosed a negatively charged toner composition comprised of resin particles, colorants, optional surface additives, and a dihydroxyaryl sulfone charge enhancing additive, or an unsymmetrical hydroxyaryl sulfone charge enhancing additive obtained from the condensation of sulfuric acid with a molar equivalent of a phenol, followed by condensation with a second phenol, or from the condensation of an aromatic sulfonic acid with a phenol; and a negatively charged toner composition comprised of resin particles, pigment particles, and a hydrotalcite charge enhancing additive.
Although many charge enhancing additivies are known, there continues to be a need for toners with certain charge enhancing additives thus enabling many of the advantages illustrated herein. There is also a need for negative charge enhancing additives which are useful for incorporation into black and colored toner compositions and which can be utilized for developing positive electrostatic latent images. Moreover, there is a need for colored toner compositions containing charge enhancing additives which do not interfere with the color quality of the colorants present in the toners. Another need relates to the provision of toner compositions with certain charge enhancing additives, which toners in embodiments thereof possess substantially stable triboelectric charge levels, and display acceptable rates of triboelectric charging characteristics. Furthermore, there is also a need for toner compositions with certain charge enhancing additives which possess excellent dispersibility characteristics in toner resins, and can, therefore, form stable dispersions in toner compositions thereof. There is also a need for negatively charged black and colored toner compositions that are useful for incorporation into various imaging processes, inclusive of color xerography, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,929, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference; laser printers; and additionally a need for toner compositions useful in imaging apparatuses having incorporated therein layered photoresponsive imaging members, such as the members illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,990, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. Also, there is a need for negatively charged toner compositions which have desirable triboelectric charge levels of, for example, from between about -10 to about -40 microcoulombs per gram, and preferably from about -15 to about -25 microcoulombs per gram, and triboelectric charging rates of less about 120 seconds, and preferably less than 60 seconds as measured by standard charge spectrograph methods when the toners are frictionally charged against suitable carrier particles via conventional roll milling techniques. The concentrations of the charge additives that can be selected for the toner compositions generally range from about 0.05 weight percent to about 10 weight percent, depending on whether the charge additive is utilized as a surface additive or as a dispersion in the bulk of the toner. The effective concentrations of toner in the developer, that is toner and carrier particles, are for example from about 0.5 to about 10 weight percent, and preferably from about 1 to about 3 weight percent.